Don't be afraid of the thunder Complete
by TheKarin
Summary: Crossing the ThunderPlains, the group stops for a rest. Rikku is getting on their nerves with her constant squabbling. Can Auron take her mind off of the thunder with a little trip to her room? Oh yes. R-MA. Comments and Requests welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Don't be afraid of the Thunder.

Rikku x Auron

"I hate thunder! I hate lightning!" squealed the frightened voice of the young Al Bhed girl, Rikku. She had been jumping and squealing ever since they got in the Thunder Plains. Clinging to Tidus' arm, Rikku cried out again and again how she was afraid and wanted to rest at a nearby Al Bhed shop. Her naturally thin arms clinging to the dark tanned arm of Tidus, who looked just as annoyed as everyone felt inside. Near the back of the group, the oldest male of the group, Auron, had spoke up first.

"This storm never stops…" His deep timbre stilled the group for a moment, even the skittish Rikku. She stopped and looked to the man, peering at the only eye that was open and scowling at her, just over the top of his glasses. She swallowed, goose bumps crawling over her skin.

"I-I know… but can't we rest for a little while?" she pleaded toward the man, knowing he was something of the leader, despite always being near the end. Everyone looked up to this man. He was the strongest, save for Kimahri, and he seemed to know the most about Spira. He also seemed to share a slight distrust for Yevon, as Rikku did. It was not surprising that everyone listened when he spoke. His voice was so deep and calming, even when he was scolding you. Rikku felt even smaller when he spoke directly at her. And the way that he seemed to stare through her, made the girl as still as possible. All was silent for a while, Rikku's eyes darting away from the man from embarrassment and fear. When she visibly jumped to a sudden booming thunder, a soft voice came from behind.

"I am…a little tired…" Yuna murmured, to which Rikku almost sobbed in joy. She wanted to leap at her cousin, but Auron's tight gaze was still glued at her, keeping her in place like a chocobo that's been spotted by a fiend. She wondered if he was going to insist on moving on, but Tidus had already burst into agreement with the woman he obviously had a thing for.

"Alright! So we're taking a break then!" he began to trudge toward the Al Bhed shop, everyone tagging along with their own murmurs of agreement. Rikku blinked, twitching a little, her body kicking into movement when Auron's gaze fell away from hers, allowing her to move again. Her happiness slowly crawling back, Rikku practically ran into the Shop, unaware of Auron's hard gaze toward her fleeing form, eyes wandering down the exposed backs of her thighs as the muscles flexed with her running. Saying nothing, he followed shortly after the large beast Kimahri, who thankfully noticed nothing.

Inside, Rikku was already skipping around, blabbing on about how thankful she was, taking her time to grab Yuna into a hug, who had looked blank in the face. Though this worried Auron, and practically begged for questioning, the man's gaze was busy zoning in on the contact of the two young female bodies gripping at each other. More specifically, the barely-there curve of Rikku's breasts against Yuna, the girl bouncing up and down in happiness. But before he could get a good enough look, Rikku had already let go, giggling. She had said something about taking a nap, and left down the hall, nodding toward the Al Bhed shop keeper.

Al Bhed. He had known the moment he saw her that Rikku was an Al Bhed. She was smaller in form, and her attire had been eccentrically out of place, just like most of the Al Bhed he knew. The only thing he had needed to confirm this was a look into her eyes. The memory was still there; Rikku's unique green spiraled eyes, which she had tried to hide from him. If there was one thing he'd enjoyed about the Al Bhed it was their eyes. So strange and yet so interesting. And this young girl who had joined their group had to have been the most interesting girl he had ever laid eyes on. Jumpy and giggly, always smiling. She was so full of life. Unlike the hoards of seductresses and whores who had thrown themselves at him in the past. He didn't like women who tried too hard, or where too obvious with their intentions. And yet, even those who had offered their hand in marriage to him, had only wanted to drag Auron down into a pet-like trophy husband, good looks and massive strength. Auron had long grown tired of being used. And yet, this Al Bhed girl who had insisted on chatting everyone up, hadn't pestered him as much as the rest. He had the feeling she was either very afraid of him, or too shy to speak to him. Was it his scar? Which had only seemed to increase his warrior-like attractiveness. Was it his general physique, capable of melting women everywhere at a mere glance at his bared chest? He knew not, but it didn't bother him. In fact, the man was as interested as ever to know more about this Al Bhed girl, who seemed to blush so easily. At least when around him. In the secret depths of his mind, he found that very attractive. That adorable red tint to the girls round face, and the way she seemed to try to hide it by lowering her face as much as possible. He was glad for the masking collar of his clothes, for there were many times he had cracked a grin at the way the girl reacted. So carefree. So…innocent.

A man could lose himself around such an untainted spirit. And being a man of strong appetites, Auron couldn't help but wonder more about the girl. Afraid of thunder? He wondered if there wasn't something he could do to help. The beast inside him rumbled, and was already carrying him forward and down the hall. He didn't need to tell anyone where he was going; they would assume he would take a nap in his own room. But once he was out of sight, he hid a tiny smirk and wandered down the hall, toward the room Rikku had been staying in. He might curse himself later, but for now he would blame it on the storm and his own pent up aggression. He knew from experience that it was simple to take that aggression out on the younger ones. Innocent flowers who could be taught how to please a man, molded into an ideal partner, if just for a night. Auron felt his long dead body heat up, his hand reaching out and gripping the doorknob. What was he waiting for? He was Auron, damnit. Who had ever denied him from what he wanted? No one, that's who. Without warning, the man turned the knob, unlocked of course, and slid inside.

"A-Ah?!" came Rikku's startled gasp. She quickly covered her own mouth, just in case she was loud enough for others to think something was wrong. But how could she pretend something wasn't wrong? Auron was standing inside her room, and from the look in his eye, this was no accident. His broad frame almost covered the door behind him, which he had gently locked, making Rikku twitch in slight surprise.

"You should keep this door locked… You can never know who might walk in…" Auron spoke softly, his voice deep and vaguely commanding. Rikku only nodded skittishly.

"O-Okay." She squeaked. When Auron only stood there, she fidgeted a little. "Was…Was there something you needed?" the girl had to ask.

"…" Auron was still silent for a while, merely watching her stare at him like some kind of scared rabbit. Every now and then thunder would crash, making her twitch violently, as if struck. It was almost painful to watch. "It looked like you could use some company." He spoke slowly, and began to move towards her. Rikku squeaked and backed up, cowering before him. When the man's hand only landed on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring rub, she stopped long enough to peek up at him with those intriguing spiraled eyes. "It's alright.." he murmured.

Rikku blinked at him for a moment, brow furrowed. When her bottom lip started to tremble, Auron figured she would start crying soon. But before he could open his mouth a boom crashed overhead and lightning flickered. The shock of it sent Rikku's tiny body straight into Auron's arms. With a slight exhale, he allowed the girl to latch onto him, whimpering audibly, body trembling as if some massive fiend was coming after her. Her arms could barely reach around him, but it hadn't stopped her from clinging with all her might, blubbering like a baby. Because he dislike hearing females cry, Auron's arms went around the skinny body, to which one hand began to rub gently up and down her back, soothingly. He didn't speak, and they stood there for what seemed like minutes. Thankfully the scared girl was calming down, her fears slowly giving away to embarrassment. She was trying to pull away from him, wiping at her teary face.

"I-I'm so sorry, Auron sir… I shouldn't…I'm acting like…such a baby…" she sobbed, sniffling loudly. Auron couldn't help the tiny grin, though she couldn't see it. His large warm hand rose to help wipe her face. The sensation of it stilled her, wide eyes looking up at him helplessly.

"There's nothing to apologize for. But you don't have to be afraid of the thunder…" he spoke softly, peering down at her. They fell silent, Rikku's sobbing coming to soft sniffles every now and then, her eyes trained up at him. Because it was difficult to see her, Auron slipped his glasses off, setting them down on the table, Rikku still clinging to his chest. He hadn't expected her to feel so warm, he could even feel her heart beating, quickly. More thunder boomed, but when Rikku's flinch was softer than before, he figured his presence was helping some. "Would you like me to stay with you?" he murmured, his hand still on her soft back. The girl didn't speak, only nodded to him. He smiled.

"Are…Are you smiling, Sir Auron?" she asked after a curious blink at him. His collar came up to his nose, it was hard to see his mouth at all especially at her height.

"Yes." Auron slowly detached himself from Rikku long enough to remove and part his clothing enough to expose his face and neck once more. And since it got in the way, he removed his monk robe in general, letting his defined muscles be exposed clothed in the thin shirt he wore beneath. He still had a faint smile, but it vanished when Rikku's hand reached up towards him. So her fear of the thunder was a lot weaker now, vanishing under her overwhelming curiosity. Rikku was reaching his face, and feather-light her fingers touched his cheek, just against the scar that raced up his left eye, keeping it perpetually shut. Her fingertips stroked up the scar, so light as if she feared it would hurt. Though for Auron it left his flawed skin tingling to her touch. Ages had gone by and he had been without a woman's touch, he almost forgot how warm it was. Rikku continued to examine him, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Your scar…it's so…" she paused, brow furrowed as she tried to find the right word, "…cool." Her eyes slowly met his. Auron wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, or scold her. This curious little sprite tantalizing him with her sweet touch.

"I have more if you wanted to see…" he grumbled, his voice more hoarse than he expected before he spoke. Rikku almost looked like she wanted to shiver; her soft cheeks tinted the faintest pink. He wanted to kiss those cheeks. He knew they'd be so warm under his lips.

"I'd…like that." She flinched faintly from the blast of thunder, but her attention was solely on Auron's eyes. The room fell silent, Rikku's expectantly waiting and staring at him, Auron's body warming to the feel of her hand on his chest, where she had dropped it after touching his scar. It was all too much to bear. Giving in to the inevitable, Auron's mouth lowered and captured hers in a soft kiss.

Rikku inwardly gasped and pressed into him, her hand gripping his shirt, as he dragged her closer. Her lips were so warm and soft, her mouth so much smaller than his, yet so consuming in its own way. She trembled, but it wasn't from the thunder. A hand cruised down Rikku's back, leaving it just above the curve of her rear, his other hand sliding up her side to press her into his chest. Because of this, the girl had relaxed into this new experience, and her lips softened even more against his, her hands moving as if pulled on strings, arms sliding around his neck to hold on for dear life. And they both sank into the kiss.

A low growl of satisfaction rumbled against his chest, and he angled his head to deepen the kiss, Rikku's mouth opening on a gasp of surprise. He immediately swooped in and claimed that open mouth, his warm tongue pressing inside to search for hers. Her tongue shyly touched his, her body giving another surprised tremble. Her taste was so sweet. Like some kind of foreign fruit that he had yet to experience. Auron soon found out she was a very quick learner, for her tongue began to war against his, seeking more pressure and more of his taste. She even dared to suckle her small mouth against his lower lip, liquid fire spreading through his blood. This girl was good. But he could show her even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't be afraid of the Thunder.

Part two.

Before either of them could stop themselves, hands roamed over quivering flesh, dipping beneath clothing in attempts to rid themselves of this barrier. Small trembling hands held on for dear life, as Rikku's tiny whines could easily be heard in that overall silent room. Auron knew what he wanted, and now that this girl didn't seem to mind the idea, nothing was going to stop him from getting it. His large body backed her up, and the girl shakily took steps back, until her legs hit the bed behind her. She gasped and stiffened, but Auron only coaxed her into a sitting position, on the very edge of the bed. She peered up at him expectantly. His face was expressionless and firm as those large warm hands once again roved over her, slipping up her shoulders and down to cup at her chest. They were small and were barely a handful, he mused to himself, watching her face. Shivering at first touch, Rikku's eyes shut tight as Auron gently squeezed her small round breasts in his hands. With releasing a shaky breath, she arched her back to open up more of her chest for his touch. And touch he did, manipulating the thin fabric against her chest until her nipples noticeably hardened against it. So different from little Yuna's bright moonlit pale skin. But he reminded himself who he was groping. This wasn't Yuna, this was Rikku. That adorable spicy little minx who seemed so eager to learn, to please him.

He grinned down at her embarrassed curiosity, as his hands opened her skimpy top, her tiny breasts perked and eager for of that teasing sensation. Determined to appease this want, Auron let out a low grumble of appreciation as his rough fingers stroked over the hard nubs, making Rikku stiffen with a soft moan fluttering in her throat. She was just as gone as he was, those spiraled green eyes unfocused and clouded with desire. Auron pinched her sensitive nipples, grinning at the delighted whimper he was granted. Teasing her, he continued this, until they were so stiff that he couldn't help but lean in. Rikku's mouth opened on a gasp, a warm mouth closing over one of her nipples and lavishing it with a rough hot tongue. She shuddered and moaned, gripping the edge of the bed desperately. The mouth suckled once, letting the stiff nub pop from his lips. He grinned again, and let his tongue slide out of his mouth to roll over the wet trembling nipple. He could hear her making noises, but was drawn in by the taste of her. So tart and mouthwateringly addictive. Again, such a difference than his little Yuna. If he remembered correctly, her taste was warm and sweet, frail and delicate. Rikku however, her taste made him frantic, and eager for more. To test her, Auron used his teeth to gently nip the bud of flesh, listening to her squeak of surprise. He did it again, this time she whimpered. She grew accustomed to this new pleasure very quickly. And if he looked lower, he could see her legs squirming together, as if trying to snuff the rush of aching heat in her body. He grinned slowly, and moved his mouth to her other neglected nipple. While his mouth toyed with her, his hands slipped lower and rested on her thighs, warm and quivering. Excitement warming his dead blood, he growled faintly and felt her up, hands sliding roughly up her soft thighs while she squirmed even harder, mumbling something in that tiny voice of hers. When his fingertips reached her barrier of clothing again, he didn't bother to wait this time and slowly slipped beneath it. Fingers tickled against her inner thighs, where her flesh was much hotter than the rest of her. He could feel that she had soft very thin fabric for panties, which he would guess were so small they barely able to cover her parts. His mouth suckled hard on her nipple, just as 

his hands stroked over her bare flesh of her groin, just above the mouth of the girl's innocence. She arched back and whined, one of her hands on his shoulder. So, she could move after all. He'd have her moving a hell of a lot more very soon. As Auron's large hands slid around her, his tongue flickered quickly over her nipple, where her chest was moving rapidly with her panting breaths. And when he paused, his hands gripped her firm ass tightly and he bit into her nipple. Hard. Rikku cried out in surprise, her tense body stiffening tighter than before, and then relaxing after a few long seconds. She relaxed so much that she felt onto her back, tiny shudders fluttering through her flush body. Auron paused to watch her, and then grinned again. She came fast too. Damn…this was going to be one hell of a night for him.

"Rikku… Are you alright?" Auron asked softly, staring down at the lax body, looking a whole lot more pale in the moonlight and bright lightning flashes. He had almost forgotten that it was storming outside. And so, apparently, had she. Rikku's head lifted timidly, and he could tell she was blushing when she only nodded. Well, now that the first of many releases was over, Auron grinned to himself, and slid his hands out of her tiny shorts, only to begin to slip them off. He did it slowly, just in case she had second thoughts. But the girl only stared shyly and lifted her rear enough to let him slip it over her curve of flesh. He'd enjoy pounding that ass later, Auron mused, and tugged the fabric down until it slipped off of her calves and onto the floor where he knelt in front of her. But he didn't raise her up just yet. He knew what he wanted now.

"Rikku-honey…" he grumbled in that deep masculine voice that shuddered Rikku to her bones. She looked down at him nervously, her heart pounding a mile a minute. "I'm going to taste you now…" he grumbled, "Is that alright?" However regardless if she said yes or no, he'd be doing it anyways. Auron got what he wanted, everytime.

"Y….Yes…" she mumbled shyly after a while, and Auron smiled and put his hands on her thighs again. For a long time he only stroked her delicate flesh, sliding his calloused hands all over her thighs. Because she was so slim, it was easy for his thumbs to reach between her legs, to which each time he stroked up her thighs, those thumbs came dangerously close to her hot center. And each time she stiffened and inhaled anxiously, writhing a little when he only pulled away. He chuckled at his teasing, and finally began to spread her legs. She couldn't help him because of her nervousness, but it was fairly easy for him to spread her just enough for his big body. She was slight, but her legs would be able to hug his hips. All girls were like that. And yet they all took him inside deeply sooner or later, so it wouldn't be long before he had himself inside this pretty little thing as well. Even without the light, he could see she had little hair covering her mound. Only a tiny patch of blonde. And it was very apparent that she was wet. It glistened like liquid treasure. His mouth already watered. With a growl of appreciation, Rikku flushed darker, and turned her face away. Squeaking softly when the man began to kiss up one of her thighs, then down the other. After a couple times of this, his mouth nibbled up her inner thigh, then slowly spread her with two fingers. She stiffened again, in anticipation. He licked his lips, and gently pressed a kiss at the core of her. She twitched, gasping. He did it again, this time a longer kiss, just on her inner lips, which began to open for him. He grinned, growling a little as his mouth lowered and he slicked his big rough tongue up the length of her wet juicy inner lips. She stiffened and moaned, her thighs opening a little more. To help her into a better position, Auron deftly bent the girl's knees so she could have her feet on the bed, able to spread her legs 

as wide as possible. But his mouth was too busy to care at the moment, relishing in the taste of her eagerly twitching pussy. He licked her inner lips again, listening to her whine and feeling her squirm. With a groan of lust, his warm mouth closed over one of the lips and suckled gently, making Rikku gasp and moan in pleasure. He did so a few more times, until she was writhing desperately. Finally, he pulled back to stare greedily at his handwork; her pussy lips slick and dripping in moisture, her hot cavern flexing in begging anticipation for something to fill it, and that cute little bud at the crux of her sex, twitching with need. Fulfilling both needs, he closed his mouth over her clitoris, just as one of his big fingers slid into her aching pussy. It was tight, even for that one finger. The girl arched and whimpered loudly, trying to lift her hips up against his mouth and hand. Growling in pleasure, he crudely thrust his finger in and out of her tightness, and slicked his tongue over her tense bud, suckling warmly on it. He tried to slow down to keep her on edge, but with one more thrust of his finger, still surprised at how tight she was, and she broke once again. Rikku's back arched, she stiffened and cried out, as her pussy clenched on his finger, warm juices coating it as she rode out her second petite orgasm. And he hadn't even gotten his clothes off yet. Auron smirked, and slowly slid his finger out, giving her shuddering lips one more kiss before leaning back to stare at her. He could feel himself throbbing inside his pants, eager for what was coming next. He knew it was going to be a blast, fucking this girl.

"You ready for the main course, honey?" he growled softly, and quickly stripped off her tiny top to expose the rest of her slender body. She was too relaxed to do anything but coo in pleasure to his large hands curving down her body once more. However, she was over-whelmed with the desire to touch him. Raising up, she dragged her hands over his chest, feeling on his muscles and enjoying the taught warmth of them. Auron grinned softly, and pulled back enough to remove the obstacle of his shirt. Muscles rippled over his chest and arms when he tossed the shirt, and Rikku was able to curl her small hands over it, squeezing his arms to test their strength. His muscles had always excited her immensely. He had always oozed such raw untamed strength, it was exciting just to watch him. And to be in this place and able to sit here and watch him stripping in front of her, she wished there was more light. That faint flash of the light was barely noticed by her, she was too tuned in to the sight before her. Her eagerness was growing quickly, Auron noticed, because they were soon wrestling to get his pants off next. And even as they did, there was a painfully obvious bulge in his undergarment, which was made of what appeared to be very soft pillowy fabric. Rikku's eyes were drawn to it, she licked her lips and reached out slowly so that her hand cupped over his length, and already she could feel as her fingers wrapped around it that he was well endowed. Very...very well endowed. She wondered vaguely if he'd even fit, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Sensing her uneasy, Auron leaned down to press his lips against her cheek. "Don't worry sweetheart…" his voice growled lowly, "I won't hurt you.." he gave her a tiny nip, just to tease her with slight pain. "Unless, of course, you want me too." He grinned, as Rikku squeaked out shyly in response. He was still smiling as he shoved the rest of his clothing off, letting the cool air rush around his nude form. Rikku stared in wonder at the large member that sprang up in front of her. He had many women awed at the sight of him, so it was no surprise when he heard the girl inhale softly and reach out forward to wrap a hand around him. Her small hand barely wrapped around his whole girth, soft and warm. She stroked lightly at the taught skin. Letting her hand slide down the entire length; which she guessed was at least ten, maybe more 

inches of hard man meat. All the way until she could trail her fingers over the blunt tip of him, already glistening wet. He was just as ready as her as she was for him, it seemed. Rikku's eyes rose to meet Auron's but she was startled when the big man began to nudge her up higher on the bed, so that he could climb up over her. She felt even smaller, looking up at those broad shoulders and that big body nearly engulfing her. She felt deliciously fragile and tiny, such a curiously delightful sensation.

"This might hurt at first, as you might know…" Auron spoke gently to her, still offering his kindness while he could still think straight. However he knew it would only be a matter of time before he lost himself to the lust building inside. When Rikku nodded in understanding, the man's big shoulders relaxed a little. She understood, yes, but that didn't stop her heart from pounding like crazy. Panting lightly in anticipation. Would he fit? She wondered to herself. Her slight fear only grew more when Auron's big hands slowly gripped the girl's thighs, spreading her open as wide as her body would allow. And even with that she could tell it was barely enough to accommodate his body. But his waist was a lot slimmer than his wide shoulders, so she figured it might not be such a chore. Long moments passed with him gently touching her. Rough fingers stroking softly against her heated flesh, in an almost cherishing way. Making her feel warm inside toward his affection, before the initial pain that would undoubtedly come soon. "I'll go slow… Just relax. Don't tense." His rough voice murmured in an attempt to be more coaxing. Rikku gave another skittish nod, but did not move, her chest raising and falling quickly. Auron hadn't continued until that raising chest slowed, and the girl took more slower breaths.

When Rikku calmed enough, Auron resumed preparing her for him. His hips lowered, as a hand deftly nudged his throbbing mass downward enough to align with her spread lower lips. The blunt tip of him pressing between those glistening folds of flesh, making the Al Bhed shiver lightly. She had started panting again, he noticed, so Auron paused and looked at her as he used his hand to rub the end of his cock between her vaginal lips. Occasionally nudging the tiny nub of her clit, bringing a whimper from her lips. And he waited like that, staring at her face, waiting for her to calm down again and nod. A light smile spread over his lips, as the large male lowered his upper body and kissed her again. His tongue right away sliding passed her accepting lips and into the warm depths of her mouth. Their tongues entangled themselves for a moment, the sound of sweet suckling heard in the silence. A silence that had been broken by the occasional boom of thunder, which trembled the sky and went unnoticed by the two. Rikku's eyes had softened and closed as she moved more eagerly with his seductive kiss, Auron's expert tongue penetrating his tongue into her mouth again and again, mimicking what was coming.

His hips nudged forward as Rikku's attention was on the fluid movement of their kiss. The head of his cock nudged against her wet folds, and pressed inward a little, but barely. Without wasting much time, he kept her busy with pressing into a harder kiss, just as his hips gave a stronger push. To no avail. Though Rikku was still entrapped into the kiss, Auron's thick cockhead had not entered her yet. This would require more work, he noticed. Her pussy was much smaller on the inside, than her outer lips would suggest. His hips pushed a little harder, accidentally capturing Rikku's attention. She pulled her lips from Auron's and gasped softly, moving her head to see what was happening down below. On a growl of frustration Auron gripped her chin with his free hand and pulled her face back up to him. Lips pressing roughly 

into hers. His kiss turned fierce, biting into her soft lips hard enough to make her whine in pain. But he hadn't let up. The kiss pressed harder, and she fought to keep up. Tongues lashed against each other, teeth biting down into sensitive mouth-flesh, growls slipping from the male's throat as she pushed her harder into the kiss. Until she was mindless into her. Losing herself in the intoxicating kiss he had used to destroy any woman's attempt to gain the upper hand on him. She was now drowning into the kiss, and driven to the point she wanted to one-up him. Her mouth attacked him back, whimpering softly as she suckled hard on his tongue, hands rising weakly to rest on either side of his neck. Her fingers tickled by the faint brush of hair at the nape of his neck. Just as he expected her to do. Her mind was totally on the exciting kiss. Giving him the opportunity to speed their loving along, and make it as painless as possible, for the girl's first time.

Auron expertly kept her mind on his mouth, while his hips pushed even harder than before. Because of Rikku's arousal to both the previous climaxing and his hot kiss, the entire tip of his cock wedged itself into the inner lips of her small pussy. The slight pain of her innocence being penetrated had stilled her completely. She wanted to stop and gasp and whine, but the mouth wouldn't stop kissing her. She was helpless to do much else but respond to it, heart thumping crazily. And he didn't stop there. He rocked himself against her, so that the cockhead would rub itself inside of her incredibly tight walls and loosen her up. Her juices aided him, coating the pink head as it slid back and forth between the inner lips. Rikku noticeably shifted, uncomfortable at the sensation of being penetrated, but Auron knew she'd forget about that uncomfortable feeling soon. So he continued to rock his hips until centimeter after centimeter of himself would be able to wedge inside, moistened by precum and her sexual juices. His hips picked up pace, moving things along swiftly, as his mouth captured her moans and gasped and he wrestled for her tongue, suckling strongly.

Rikku could feel he was penetrating deeper, but she couldn't do anything about it. Inhaling sharply and whimpering in desperation with her hands gripping his shoulders tightly, nails digging in. _Yes_…Auron though with a greedy growl…_claw me, scratch me, unleash your desire on me my little Al Bhed flower_… By now Auron's patient slow penetration had paid off somewhat. He figured it was inside of her tight little pussy at least an inch or two, including the cockhead. Pausing a moment, Auron tested her by pushing once and not stopping until his cock was stopped by a thin barrier. The initial touch of it making Rikku stiffen and let out a weak cry. Now the man would let up the attack on her mouth. Watching as the girl let out another sob, her panting louder and heavier. She took a moment to take in the sensation she hadn't fully been aware until right now. She already felt tightly stretched, but she could feel he was only inside of her a couple inches, and knew that he had a lot more to offer than that. But that last push had ended up hitting something inside that sent a sliver of pain shooting through her spine. As she caught her breath, her hazy eyes looked up at his, silently wondering what that pain was.

"This is where it starts hurting, honey. If you want to stop, now is the time to do it." He spoke softly, his lips on her cheek. She hesitated for a long time, trying to ready herself. Because of course there would be no stopping now. Not when she wanted him so badly. All of him. She craved that he would claim her and she would claim him. So after a few moments, Rikku nodded, taking long breaths. "I'm ready.." She spoke, her tiny voice barely heard. In that moment a flash of lightning illuminated the room for a brief moment. Making her remember 

where they were. Yuna only a few rooms away, the rest of her friends here with her in this Al Bhed shop. And they were in the middle of the Thunder Plains… Rikku's awareness began to creep back. She was in a place that brought her fear. How could she forget that this--

"Mmm!" Auron's loud grunt stole her attention. And everything happened fast after that. A millisecond after the grunt, Auron's big strong hands gripped her waist firmly and shoved himself inside of her, no longer giving her the gentle pushes or soft nudges to penetrate her body. No, this was him impaling her with his thick cock. A bright flash of light went off behind her eyes as she shut them tightly and cried out loudly at the pain that shocked itself up her spine and into her brain. A pain that had frightened her to the point that her hands pushed instinctively at his shoulders and tried to rid herself of this impalement. But he hadn't stopped until Rikku could feel the firm press of his pelvis against her. Pain continued to ride through her trembling body. Being hit by lightning hadn't hurt as much as this did. She felt as if she were being split open, her inner muscles clenching around the intruding cock, willing for it to end. But…she noticed Auron hadn't moved. After a second or two her eyes opened, tears pearling at the ends, and looked up at him. A deep flush spreading over her cheeks at his expression.

Auron's other eye had closed tightly, brow furrowed and teeth biting into his bottom lip as he groaned out his pleasure. Her pussy was a lot tighter than he thought it would be. It was like being swallowed in a tight wet fist, slicking around his hard length and hugging him. Despite Rikku being in obvious pain, he held perfectly still to relish in his pleasure. Though, he hadn't held still just for him, the man kept himself in one place to allow the other to get used to his thick member inside. He could still feel the inner muscles of her pussy clench again and again in attempts to squeeze him out of her. That made him shudder and groan again. "Rikku…ngh…Relax honey. The pain will stop soon, Just relax." He kissed her face again and again, listening to her panting whines as the girl tried to do as what was told and relax herself. It took a lot of effort, but Rikku had eventually softened enough to open her eyes again, panting lightly, and nodded to him again. It still hurt a little, he could tell, but she was ready and willing to go on. Auron grinned. She was so cute.

Now that she had wanted him to continue, Auron grew determined to show her what sex really was. And teach her that it wasn't all just painful, especially with him. Taking in a slow breath, Auron's hips pulled back slowly, a few inches, then eased back inward. He heard her hiss and felt her stiffen, but didn't let up. His thrusts grew to a slow in and out glide. Moving out a bit, then back in. And although Rikku would gasp and whine occasionally, she was being strong, and did not ask for him to stop. What a trooper, he thought to himself, and decided to grant her another one of his hot kisses. To which she responded to obediently, her eager mouth working to steal her own attention from the pain. It managed to work to a certain degree, her tongue slipping into his mouth with a soft sigh as his cock slip nearly half of its length out of her innocence. Only to slowly slide back in. it was then that the Al Bhed girl had to notice that the pain was subsiding. And along with it, the pleasure from the kiss began to spread through her as well. But because of the friction of his cock and her sensitive pussy lips, Rikku felt more pleasure beginning to grow within her. Each slide and pull of his thick length making her moisten and soften to accommodate him.

Auron felt the change, and smirked into the kiss, both hands sliding up to cup roughly over her small breasts and taught nipples. He manipulated them between strong fingers and made her shiver and gasp against his mouth. Because he could tell she was starting to enjoy it, 

the lustful male began to use his sexual tricks on her to make it _even better_. He pulled back until just the mushroom head of his cock was inside, then slid back inside quickly with a long groan. Rikku gasped out a moan, shivering in surprise to the feeling. Auron pulled his lips away and smirked again. She completely forgot about her pain, it seemed.

"You like that, honey?" he murmured hotly to her, the tone of his voice make her blush even more. She attempted to nod again, but only managed to tip her head back as a surprised moan jerked itself from her throat. Auron had began to swivel his hips with each sliding thrust inside of her. The friction of his grinding cock against her walls making pleasure tingle its way through her abdomen. "Like this?" He groaned, a sound rumbling through her whole body. Rikku's panting hitched on soft high-pitched moans as he kept at it. His long cock sliding audibly through her soaking pussy. The hard length glistening in her sweet juices as he pulled out. Then giving a schlurping slide back into her tightness. He could note that Rikku was trying something herself. He grinned. Upon each thrust, her hips had attempted to push upward to aid him. How deliciously slutty of her, his little minx.

To help her, Auron gripped the girls' hips and with each penetrating slide he lifted her and insured himself to pound all the way inside of her, flesh of his pubis slapping against her, his heavy balls bumping into the warm curve of her ass. Rikku let out a happy moan to this, her pussy noticeably warming with a more eager desire blooming. Auron's little slut, Rikku. Not ten minutes into the initial thrust and she was already silently begging for more. Auron's lust grew, but he kept himself in check and under control.

"Mm.. You do like that, don't you? You want it, babe? You want me harder?" he groaned as rhythmic thrusts pulled himself in and out of her entrance. Rikku could barely respond, panting moans trembling through her throat and from her lips, eyes shut tightly as the blush stayed warm on her cheeks. Tears sliding from the corners of her eyes. Auron mused at this, what a delightfully slutty expression of abandon and pleasure, he grinned, and slammed himself once into her to test her reaction. Just as he thought would happen, Rikku arched her back a little and gasped out an even louder moan, heavily breathing, hands gripping into fists against the bed's sheet. Auron did it again, slamming his cock between her swelling pussy lips and deep inside of her. Dragging another moan from her. "Yeah… just like that, huh? You want me to pound you, like this?" Auron's voice was a low growl as he held tightly onto her hips and moved swiftly. His own hips easing back to pull himself out then thrusting hard back inside. It wasn't long before he was all out pounding in and out of her. The slap of flesh against flesh battling with their moans and groans of pleasure. The bed creaked rhythmically, a naughty sound that would surely give away what was going on, if anyone could hear it. But the thunder was coming quickly now, Auron knew no one would notice. That that he'd care if they did.

"A-Auron!" Rikku's hands gripped his shoulders tightly, eyes still shut tightly. He grinned again. "Yes, honey? More? Harder? You have to tell me so I can give it to you.. Tell me what you want.." He groaned, his cock splitting her trembling pussy lips as he continued his long pounding slides inside of her. The friction making him swell. But he would hold himself back until she lost herself to him. Until she was fully his.

"Y-Yes…" She panted, softly. As if she hadn't wanted to be heard. Gasps and whimpers trembling inside of her throat. Oh, no. He wouldn't let her off that easy. He wanted to make her scream, make her demand that he fuck her. Yes, even using dirty words like 'fuck'. He knew she was a dirty girl, and she would be allowed to cum until she showed him just how dirty she was.

"Mm-mmh… Louder.. I want to hear you." Auron groaned against her ear, pushing hard into her, but moving too slow to build up another orgasm. It frustrated her. Her brow furrowed, she bit her lip. He wasn't moving fast enough! "…f….faster, please…" She whimpered, but the sound had been ignored. Pulling another loud moan from her lips, Auron slammed in hard, once. "Nuh-uh, honey. Louder. Say it.. Tell me to fuck you. Tell me you want this. You won't get it unless you be a dirty little girl and beg for it…" He growled, biting sharply into her neck. Rikku whined hysterically, still angered that he was not moving fast enough, but too shy to ask for it. The sound of his voice the words he spoke make her tremble. He was being so naughty. She couldn't… she couldn't just say something like that. But, oh, she wanted it so bad. It was in her grasp, she could feel it building, but it just wasn't enough.

"I want…" her voice was soft, cut off by a started moan as Auron pounded viciously inside, then stopped back to his previous slow thrust. "N-No! Fas-Faster, please!" Rikku's voice picked up a little, but it still wasn't satisfying him. To tease her further, Auron sped up his hard thrusts for a few pounds, listening to her moan, then slowed down again. By now Rikku was going mad, shaking her head and panting heavily. So frustrating, this bastard was trying to make her crazy! She…she couldn't take it!

"Mmm.. Louder, dirty girl. Tell me to fuck you." He grunted, demanding. Rikku, far too gone to be shy anymore, dropped her hands onto the bed and tipped her head up to moan helplessly. "F-Fuck me, harder! Faster! M-Make it hurt! Pl-please, Auron.. Just fuck me. I want it bad, it hurts so much. Please! I beg you!" She shouted, panting heavily. Like music to his ears. "Mmm, good little cunt.." he grunted viciously, and gave her what she wanted.

Rikku hadn't even registered the word he called her, for his thrusts had been just what she was looking for. Auron's hips began to pound against her, faster, harder. The slap of flesh against flesh was louder. Her moans her louder. Rikku lost herself into the pleasure. Desperately crying out and rocking her hips instinctively with each pound. It hurt. But it hurt so deliciously good that she could feel her swelling aching pussy lips begin to tremble. So good… so damn good. Auron hunched over her and pounded away, one hand slipping over her taught stomach and reaching below to stroke his big calloused thumb over the throbbing nub of her clit. Rikku jolted, eyes popping open and pleasure crashed through her, building into a big wave. Losing control, Rikku's hands darted downward and gripped Auron's hips, aiding him with pulling him inside of her quickly. Blood mixed with precum and her own sexual juices dripping out onto the bed, going unnoticed.

"Fuck… That's my little cunt, tighten that pussy around me, honey…" Auron seemed to be losing himself as well. It wasn't long before he pulled completely out of her, ignoring her whimpering whine, and flipped her over onto her stomach, hands gripping that thin waist and yanking her up to kneel on all fours onto the bed. In a naughty position. Through the haze in her mind Rikku blushed and wiggled her ass teasingly for him. Auron grinned. "Such a dirty girl..." And gave her a hard slap on her plump little ass. Rikku whined softly, just as he shoved himself back inside of her. Rikku moaned softly, eyes still wide open in surprise to it. However, her eyes focused on the window that was at the head of the bed, wide open toward the open landscape of the Thunder Plains. She could see each shock of lightning pierce the sky and against the lightning towers. But she didn't want to think about it, and began to lower her head, panting heavily to his thrusting pounds.

But Auron had other ideas. On a grunt, the man's big hand gripped into Rikku's messy blonde hair and yanked, hard. And as she gasped out in pain to the yank, her eyes opened to see the window again. "I want you to look out there, honey. Watch. Stare at the place that you fear the most as I fuck you from behind." He groaned. Rikku struggled a bit, not wanting to look out there, not wanting to acknowledge the thunder and lightly, but Auron only yanked her hair again. "Watch!" his voice was louder than it normally would be. Frightening and exciting her at the same time. Obedient, Rikku whimpered and kept her head up, clenching her hands into fists as she watched each bolt of lightning accompanied with thunder. She thought she would be frightened by it again, but for once she watched it and…nothing happened.

However, she was still very aware that he was still pounding her from behind. His thick cock thrusting in and out and pushing her forward a little each time he bottomed out inside of her. In this new position, Rikku could feel that he was even deeper than before, hitting up against that spot inside of her that made her gasp out and shudder violently. All of this pleasure still hitting her, though her eyes were on the Thunder Plains.

"That's right, honey… Watch it. Don't be afraid of the thunder. It's just like me inside of you. Each thrust a bolt of lightning, the pleasure of it being the thunder. Love it, Rikku. I'm fucking you like lightning, and you love the thunder of me inside of you. You love it, don't you?" he growled, his heavy balls slapping into her clit each time he pounded his cock inside of her weak and abused pussy. He was manipulating her with his delicious sex. Warping her mind. She could barely think straight, yet he was filling her mind with pleasure. She had no choice but to nod, moaning desperately. "Do you want to cum, honey? You want the lightning to hit you so hard that it makes you cum until you pass out. You want this cock to make you cum?" He repeated his dirty words to her, embarrassing her and thrilling her. "You wanna cum?" he groaned, his cock swelling, balls building their cum and ready for release. She was hopelessly desperate, nodding quickly. "Tell me! Say it!" He was shouting, his groans coming louder with the building pleasure. All she needed to do was say it and he'd give it to her.

"Y-Yes!!" She screamed out, just as the loudest boom of thunder trembled the whole shop. It was accompanied by a massive bolt of lightning, illuminating their room again in a bright flash, impossibly bright. And it was that moment that Auron slammed viciously inside of her weak little pussy and groaned loudly and began to cum. Each heavy thrust his thick wet cockhead emptied thick streams of cum deep inside of her innocent womb, his ample seed filling her up. And he could feel her coming at the same time. Rikku's cry and jerk and moaning scream as her pussy convulsed around his emptying cock. Their orgasm intertwined and blending and growing stronger. Becoming just a mass of orgasming, writhing, throbbing bodies, the earth around them reacting in an almost similar way as stream after stream of lightning crashed into the lightning towers. Heavy explosions of thunder coming one after another and trembling the Al Bhed shop, momentarily frightening everyone inside. Everyone except Auron and Rikku.

"Nnnhh…." Auron's groan was long, as their pleasure began to subside. Just as the lightning had began to subside back to its occasional bolt and boom. Cum slid out of Rikku's pussy, though his penetration was too tight to let most of the liquid leave her twitching insides. However he knew he should pull out, and rocked his hips a little to teasingly slide himself out. His heavy cock dropping down between their legs once it was out. A stream of thick white cum sliding from Rikku's gaping hole, spilling onto the bed in a slight puddle between them. Rikku 

rested her chest against the bed, panting as if she had just run across the entire Thunder Plains, her plump as sticking up into the air, naughtily emptying sexy drips of cum from its insides. She felt, for once in a long time, very very weak. In the most delicious way that she could not complain. It was like being shoved off of a terrifyingly high cliff and landing into a hot pool of liquid gold, filling her up and numbing her. She sighed heavily, her energy seeping out just as the liquid seed slipped out her of pussy.

Her body collapsed onto the bed, to be followed soon by Auron's big sweating body at her side. He looked as drained as she was. Rikku and Auron lay there together, the dark room illuminated by random flashes of lightning, that were still ignored by Rikku. Her eyes open and watching him. Auron grinned a little and watched her right back. "So how was that? Are you afraid of the thunder now, my dirty girl?" He grinned wider, running a hand down her back. Rikku felt herself blush a little, but couldn't move her body at all. Her energy was completely gone. It was the first time she'd ever let herself lose that much energy. She knew that she would be passing out soon. So she smiled and nudged her head in a barely noticeable head shake. Auron, satisfied with that answer, ran his hand up her back and into her hair. How he had energy after all that and she didn't, was a mystery to her. Either way, she couldn't complain, quickly falling into unconscious slumber.

Auron did not move until he was sure that she was sleeping, before pulling his aching body upward and standing, maneuvering the bed to place her under the blankets. She'd be fine until morning, but Auron wasn't exactly tired. Since he was a pro, he didn't need sleep. After cleaning up the bed, he dressed himself slowly, wondering what to do now. His single working eye still on Rikku passed out on the bed. His sweet little dirty girl. He knew she'd never look at him the same again, but perhaps that was a good thing. Then he could take advantage of her sweet little tight pussy and manipulate this girl into the perfect lover. His cock stirred at that thought. He could never do the same to Yuna, but with Rikku Auron felt he had a new little cunt to fuck for the remainder of his tainted life. But she was sleeping now, and he was horny again… He decided to give her a rest and left the room. Hmm.. That Al Bhed shop keeper was a cutie. Maybe he'd stop by to see her. With a slight swagger to his walk, Auron wandered down the hall and to the front desk. So much energy and no one to please him. That would be remedied very soon, he thought with a grin. And morning would come slowly.

"Okay, ready to go??" Came Tidus' annoyingly cheerful shout. The rest of the group stood inside the front lobby of the Al Bhed shop, ready to continue. After murmured of agreement, they began to disperse, Auron holding up the rear and peering back toward the dazed blushing Al Bhed shopkeeper. "I'll come back for you soon, dear.." he murmured so she could hear, and was awarded and giddy blush and sigh as she gave the man a bow.

The group left, the Thunder Plains still dark and dreary with the occasional lightning and thunder. All eyes were on Rikku as they waited for her to complain about this. However she looked up toward the lightning towers, and immediately remembered last night, soreness still between her legs. "….uhm….Lets hurry, yeah?" She turned and quickly began to walk down the path, cheeks pinkening in embarrassment. She ignored Yuna's questioning stare and turned her gaze to the side…to notice a group of men standing at a lightning tower. A destroyed lightning tower.

"Last night there was a big blast of lightning, ya?" Wakka nodded toward the lightning tower. "I guess it musta' taken out one of those towers.." He didn't seem to bothered by it. But Rikku remembered that blast, and remembered what had occurred at the same time. She managed to angle her head to see Auron without anyone noticing, and stared at him with a blush growing over her face. A blush that spread even more as he grinned. Though her collar blocked it, she knew what his grin looked like. Rikku quickly looked away, and continued to walk swiftly down the path. Jumping occasionally with the thunder and lightning, a spread of warmth going through her stomach as she remembered what he told her that night…and what he did to her as the lighting flared and thunder boomed. The hard sensation of his 'lightning' creating 'thunder' inside of her desperate body… 'don't be afraid of the thunder…'

/End/


End file.
